


Гамбургер и три сотни Мэрилин

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Gang Rape, Gang Violence, Geth, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, PWP, Pregnancy, Rape, Slash, Violence, gender switch, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Описание:<br/>Предупреждений куча, в том числе беременность, формально не мужская. Вообще много чего.</p><p>Единственное, чего аффтар гарантирует - трава сортовая ;) </p><p>Посвящение:<br/>укуренный забег посвящается LenaElansed за идею "что-нибудь про еду", таки да, меня по ней протащило...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гамбургер и три сотни Мэрилин

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LenaElansed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaElansed/gifts).



## Часть 1

  
Ему было четырнадцать, у него была тайная страсть.  
  
В двадцать два, запретный, нечаянный уже плод сам напросился в руки. Клубок событий ободрал душу, заляпал руки в крови, обрёк на мучения ада - за обоюдную невозможную страсть.  
  
Если бы Сэму дано было выбирать, ему навсегда бы осталось двадцать четыре. Лучше б он умер у Колд-Оак, остался в земле навсегда. Подумаешь, пропахшая нафталином вечность. Он бы и не заметил.  
  
Ведь в двадцать пять он умирал с братом бесконечно. Мучительно оживая, корчась от неизбежности смерти - дрался, зубами и ногтями выцарапывая своё.  
  
И всё же похоронил. Упустил, отдал аду. Ему невыносимо вспоминать свои двадцать пять. Надо было застрелиться тогда. Каждый год отщипывал их по кусочку, рвал живые тела, тянул души. Не вспомнить, когда Дин устал его так любить. Нельзя осознать, когда Сэм стал привычкой.  
  
Ему - сорок пять. И он влюблён в демона. Зависим прочней, чем от никотина.  
  
Ему сорок пять, и вчера, в издевательски чистой витрине он увидел их отражения. Дин выглядел максимум лет на тридцать. Огненный, обжигающе-яркий, красивый, как солнце, летящий от переизбытка сил. А рядом уродливо замер патлатый с залысинами сутулый мужик. Он несколько раз сморгнул, близоруко прищурил воспалённые веки, когда осознал - это он. И ему - сорок пять.  
  
Утром Сэм завис в ванной, брился не как обычно - на ощупь, прицелиться в мутном зеркале, лишь бы не срезать нос. Сегодня он рассмотрел. Пересчитал новые шрамы, морщины на роже, разглядел водянисто-зелёные, выцветшие глаза. Как-то внезапно вспомнилось, что давно не улыбались официантки, в мотелях не слышно было подколок про голубых.  
  
Чуть не сблевал, представив себя - вот это страшилище, с Дином в постели. Кожу с лица хотелось снять, как вспомнил - выгибался ночью под ним, скулил, умоляя. А Дин видел ЭТО.  
  
Его вырвало желчью от мысли, что демону всё равно. Насколько вообще нынешний демон - Дин? Сколько Сэм его помнил, всегда любил красивые вещи - кожанку, импалу, гравированный пистолет. Заглядывался на обалденных девчонок, шашни крутил только с лучшими. И Сэм ни капли не сомневался, что достоин быть избранным. Он знал, что красив. Мускулист, стремителен, ярок.  
  
Был.  
  
Пронзительно больно осознавать, что стареешь. Один. Демоны держат лучшие шкурки в одной поре. И Дин свою кожу сбросит не скоро. От брата-напарника, удобного в данный момент, избавится гораздо быстрей. Сегодня своё убожество осознал Сэм. Кто поручится, что прозрение не напало на Дина вчера? Может, провёл у витрины нарочно? А ночью втрахивал, как обычно, в матрац, доводил до безумия, и всё ждал, адова скотина, когда Сэм поймёт. Глаза в глаза держал, не давал увернуться, чтоб ни секунды не упустить.  
  
Сэма вырвало ещё раз. Желчь обожгла горло. Он стоял на коленях перед толчком, в заднице ещё ныли воспоминания о роскошном сексе, член порывался встать и всё повторить. Он прикусил губу, чтобы не завыть.  
  
"Я - Сэм, мне вчера - сорок пять. Я не хочу жить без Дина. Только он - демон."  


  


  


## Часть 2

  
\- Ты там не прирос? - Дин как всегда бодр, свеж и весьма агрессивен. - Мне придушить поваров, делавших твой бутерброд?  
  
Показывать демону зарёванную морду Сэм не намерен, даже без соплей зрелище ещё то. Делиться переживаниями - и более того. Он плещет холодной водой в лицо, полощет рот, чистит зубы. Душ и подмыться - дело пяти минут. Смазать и втиснуть в ноющий зад привычную пробку - вообще секунды. При озабоченном демоне это необходимость. Формально, тут Сэм по привычке переходил на адвокатский жаргон, формально Дин не насиловал и не калечил его ни разу. И, даже забыв подготовиться, Сэм феерично кончал каждый раз. Но в память тот секс западал надолго, ношение пробки железно вошло в привычку.  
  
Сэм не успел сделать шага из ванной, Дин влепил его рожей в косяк, раскатал по стене. Шустрые пальцы дёрнули пробку, член втиснулся тут же. Неудобная поза, удушающий захват, хрустящий от перегрузки позвоночник... Один демон компенсировал всё. Взнуздал, как строптивого коня, оседлал и погнал, пришпоривая, загоняя до пены. Мысли из головы улетели все. Мастерство управления выверено годами, шансов вырваться нет. Сэм кончает, уделав стену. Демон не отпускает, пока не спускает в него до последней капли, заталкивает вытекающее пробкой, шипит, обжигая дыханием ухо:  
  
\- Не смей вынимать.  
  
Сэм сползает на пол, позорно скуля. Жопа болит, колени преступно трясутся, он снова в мыле и дышит как загнанный конь.  
  
\- Прошёл недоёб?  
  
Лечение имени демона Дина - выдано в срок и под роспись, при недостаче насыплют ещё.  
  
\- Ага.  
  
Пять минут в душе, Сэм идёт есть. В прошлом остались попытки вести задушевные разговоры, устраивать разборки с демоном стал бы только дурак. Но корявых, болезненных обсуждений сейчас не хватало. Раньше они, как два бегемота, прыгали по мозолям друг друга, сейчас - ныла под сердцем пустота. Сэм молча давился яичницей, горечью нелюбимого кофе запивая очевидное: он - старый дурак, запавший на шкурку демона. Дина в нём больше нет, и обоим на это плевать.  


  


  


## Часть 3

  
\- Это не наше дело.  
  
Совместная жизнь демона и эксперта по нечисти приводит порой к подобным вещам. Сэму не раз приходилось внушать молодым и чрезмерно борзым, что если Винчестер сказал - не их дело, то в заварушку лучше не лезть. Помощь к ним не придёт, даже если сильно захочет. Дин говорил это реже и непосредственно Сэму. Тащились вот так, через штат, синяки набивали на неудобной кровати. А демон проветрился в пять минут и завернул.  
  
\- Домой, Сэмми.  
  
И глазом косит, на морде написано - размышляет: взбесится Сэм на новый заход или нет. В кофе Сэм ненароком поймал отражение и знает ответ.  
  
Взбесится.  
  
Его разорвёт на сотню озлобленных Сэмов, если он не проветрит мозги сейчас. Не вытрясет из головы образ себя и Дина. Убожища и лживого совершенства.  
  
\- Я прогуляюсь.  
  
Демон сидит подозрительно тихо, пока он одевается. Может от того, что охотнику очевидно на странное дело насрать? Ну пропадали тут люди, десятками за раз. Два идиота, которых одёргивал не ходить - в том же числе. Но живыми же возвращались в большинстве, через год или два, хоть и не говорили, где их носило, отказывались наотрез.  
  
Хлопнул размашисто дверью. Обычно его возбуждали хистросплетения историй. Сейчас хотелось простого - банально и не творчески набить рожу. Совершенно без разницы - кому.  
  
Как назло - бары закрыты. "Рейдами задолбали", - пояснил парень с метлой, делавший вид, что прибирается в переулке. - "Теперь только на балет или в театр. Кроме шуток, в рабочие дни даже киношки закрыты."  
  
Сэм помянул плохим словом злобного демона, караулящего его в мотеле, и пошёл наугад. Городок хоть и южный, но если не спрятать уши от сквозящего ветра, сопли прорежутся совершенно такие же, как на Аляске. Он завернул в супермаркет с невнятным названием, прошёлся у прилавков с закусками и закрытым табличкой спиртным. "Продажа только в уикэнд, спасибо за понимание."  
  
\- Мэр, видно, зверь... - получилось, что брякнул вслух.  
  
\- Сэр, оно того стоит, - парнишка у кассы хихикнул и стрельнул глазами на рекламный стенд. - У Марио дегустация не обходится без спиртного, возьмите листовку, там указано как пройти.  
  
Сэм буркнул: "Спасибо" и, ничего не купив, свалил в закат.  


  


  


## Часть 4

  
Как он умудрился прошарахаться по этому городишке до вечера, он и сам не понял. Но солнце, ныряющее в кипяще-алые тучи, недвусмысленно намекало - смог. Телефон он оставил в мотеле, городская ратуша часами не была оснащена, вероятные прохожие будто растворились в розоватой дымке. Городок словно нарисованный мерцал перед ним, и узнать точное время не представлялось возможным.  
  
Листовка обещала бесплатную дегустацию в пиццерии. Адрес в сумерках фиг разберёшь(без очков, безмозглый ты старикашка!), а живот подвело до голодных спазмов. Он огляделся и приметил показавшийся знакомым шпиль. Точно, на листовке ратуша именно с такого ракурса нарисована. Сэм сделал шаг и едва не наткнулся носом на скромную вывеску "Вурдалачья застава".  
  
Сообщение "Дегустация нового меню! Сегодня!" вдохновило гораздо больше.  
  
Сэм толкнул массивную дверь, шагнул внутрь и обомлел. Кто-то здесь точно знал толк в извращениях. В зале было не протолкнуться, наверное, половина города сбежалась в ожидании выходных и съедобной халявы. Но удивило сильнее обслуживание. Все, чёрт возьми, все местные официантки были загримированы под Монро. Хлопково-белые волосы, ярко накрашенные глаза, губы алым мазком. Вместо передников - дурацкое светлое платье, едва прикрывающее буфера, взлетающее на каждом шагу, приоткрывая и дразня... Сэм, страшно сказать, последние двадцать лет не смотревший на женщин, вдруг ощутил непривычное напряжение в штанах. Перебор дозы Мэрилин играл злую шутку.  
  
\- На дегустацию? - прощебетала одна из "мэрелинок", приторно улыбаясь.  
  
У Сэма дар речи пропал, когда он разглядел: девчонка беременна. Он кивнул и отметил: она не одна, тут минимум половина, и все на поздних сроках, хитрое платье правильно отвлекало внимание и выделяло акцент. Мэрилин и сиськи, сиськи и Мэрилин. Остальное проносилось помимо сознания. Впрочем, некоторые проносились с милыми девочками в тёмные углы и занимались всем, чем угодно, только не поглощением пищи.  
  
Девчонки окружили его, хихикая, смущая давно забытым вниманием, ощупали, потискались, притираясь грудями, сливая в сортир все разумные объяснения происходящему. И втолкнули в дальнюю неприметную дверь.  
  
Чуть притенённая зала, люди, сразу видно, случайные и голодные. Несколько попрошаек, студент, заезжий турист из Европы, просто случайный сброд из проезжих и автостопщиков. Десяток ухоженных одиночек обращали на себя внимание, что-то их объединяло, но Сэм никак не мог выделить - что. Его грубо прервали - микрофон зазвенел на такой частоте, что мысли со звоном вылетели. Люди вздрогнули и повернулись к скромной сцене, круглый очкарик с роскошно торчащими бровями - ну истинный вурдалак, выкатился с микрофоном вперед и провозгласил:  
  
\- Дегуста-ация наа-чи-и-нается!  
  
Лёгкий взмах пухлой ладошки, и глубоко беременные "мэрелинки", вкатили в зал множество столиков. Сразу стало тесно и людно. На одной из тележек Сэм увидел Его.  
  
С ароматным кунжутом на корочке, с истекающей соком и горчицей котлетой. Кокетливо дразнящий край салата... Чёрт раздери местных вурдалаков, Сэм в жизни не видывал более совершенного гамбургера... По форме и по размеру - весь для него, точно войдёт в ладонь.  
  
"Мэрилин" ласково улыбнулась, дрогнув игриво плечиком. Быстрый взмах чёрных ресниц, и вожделенная пища у Сэма в руках, источает аромат, за который и умереть не жалко.  
  
Сэм впился в него, сладострастно работая челюстями, попробовал откусить. Вопреки ожиданиям, рот наполнился ароматами, совершенно не связанными с едой. Хина и уксус - как минимум. Горечь и кислота настолько едкие, что слёзы закрыли обзор тут же.  
  
Внезапно Сэм понял, чем схожи те странные одиночки. Они явно знали, что произойдёт, и только их тени не метались по залу, пытаясь выплюнуть гадкое угощение. И ещё. Чёртовы Мэрилин. Они похожи как сёстры. По-разному выросли, по-разному ели. Но, дьявол забери, где местные взяли столько сестёр???  
  
Боль прорезала от паха к затылку. Сэм заорал, насколько позволили сцепленные лживой едой зубы. По лицу словно ботинком въехали, а в груди тянуло, как будто хотели оторвать соски.  
  
Сколько он бился в агонии, засечь невозможно. Потом смутно помнилось - как раздевали, ощупывали, над чем-то смеялись. Он вынырнул из беспамятства на секунду - увидеть краешком глаза, как гильотина опускается к его шее, и умереть.  
  
По крайней мере по ощущениям так показалось.  


  


  


## Часть 5

  
Шея и плечи затекли и онемели. Сэм дёрнул головой, пытаясь стряхнуть морок, осмотреться вокруг.  
  
Зал теперь больше. У Сэма глаза на лоб вылазят - столько классических рабских колодок он не видел даже на старинных фото. Из потемневшего дерева, удерживающие руки на высоте шеи. Плечи от них болели не описать как.  
  
Множество Мэрилин, больше, чем жертв было в зале, воют и бьются, пытаясь избавиться от оков. Все ровно пострижены, ярко накрашены. Только без платьев. Мерещилось, будто люди, которые щупали их за нежные ляжки и налитые попки, раньше сидели в большом зале у вурдалака. Умные, ждали, а не кидались, как некоторые, за бесплатной едой.  
  
Вот она, собственно, дегустация. Новые, самые свежие блюда в меню.  
  
Самых спокойных сразу же разобрали. Всё они знали. И знали про них. Твёрдой походкой, горделиво качая бёдрами и соблазняя колыханием грудей, удалились вслед за владельцами. Или мужьями?  
  
Под потолком грохнуло, и знакомый голос провозгласил:  
  
\- Перро Дикант! Восемнадцать, пару лет наркоман. На один срок вполне пригоден. Первая ставка!  
  
Это давешний колобок поднял замусленные бумаги над головой маленькой тощей Мэрилин. Два грубых выкрика, мелкая ссора, и двое сговариваются купить для себя.  
  
\- Продано! Господа, закрепите ваш договор.  
  
Деньги легко меняют руки на руки. Мелкую Мэрилин растягивают на сервировочном столе. Сэму противно смотреть, он отродясь не искал порнуху с насилием. Свеже сколдованную девчонку, вчера ещё имевшую яйца и звавшуюся Перро, пользуют в горло и зад, не сильно заботясь о жертве. Колодки испаряются с еле слышимым "Пуф!", как только оба кончают. Потом её бьют за брыкания и волокут прочь.  
  
Новое имя, и всё повторяется.  
  
На семнадцатой сцене Сэма недетски тошнит. Перспективы слишком понятны. Кратко о жертве, как звали, возраст и пол, изредка степень опасности в плане побега. Тугая пачка банкнот и кровь на столе - все Мэрилин - девственницы, хоть и не всех дефлорируют сразу. Нескольких так и не выкупили, может быть, названы слишком знакомые имена, может быть, возраст подвёл или слишком опасны, много с ними возни. Этих терзает оратор. Потом волокут в сторону охранники и, потешаясь, продолжают драть там, за мелкую мзду делятся с неудачливыми покупателями. В общем, "девушкам" не свезло.  
  
За неполные четыре часа Сэм уяснил древнюю рабскую истину: лучше один хозяин, чем когда нет защиты ни от кого. И ещё - погано быть последним в ряду, до паралича страшно.  
  
Он до сих пор не придумал, как отсюда свалить. Решимости не хватило глянуть на голые ноги, на гладкое место меж них. Все отмычки остались в одежде, и Сэма стопорит то самое, он хочет свой член обратно. Трудно думать о чём-либо, кроме члена. И окровавленного стола. И полузадушенных визгов из темноты. Проветрился, блядь, от Дина...  
  
\- Колтер Сэмюэль, сорок пять. Господа любители остренького, перед нами охотник! Вынослив, привычен к лишениям. Сложно показать друзьям, зато как сэкономите на еде и одежде!  
  
Сэм как-то безрадостно осознал ближайшее будущее: овечий сарай, цепи и бесконечная ебля на сене. Заранее всё зачесалось. Под прицелом внимательных глаз хочется ближе свести колени и скрыть уязвимое, неправильно пустое место от чужих. Колодка тяжёлая и здоровенная, хочется ею прикрыться, но перевешивает, Сэм боится упасть.  
  
\- Как опыт показывает, - колобок сально осклабился в сторону, где вовсю насиловали невыкупленных рабов, - народец весьма сговорчив при жёстком подходе.  
  
Сэма колотит. Странное новое тело мёрзнет, панически боится боли и по-прежнему хочет жрать. Он не может себя представить разложенным на столе. Не хочет.  
  
Его не спросили, в зале идёт оживлённый торг.  
  
По голому животу и замёрзшим коленкам дёргает сквозняком. Палёным адским душком перебивает местные благовония. Тишина образуется сразу, как только Дин вошёл.  
  
\- Мы платим дань Господину, - пролопотал со сцены вурдалак, резко теряющий объём и гонор. - Мы соблюдаем законы.  
  
\- Кто. Посмел. Тронуть. МОЁ?  
  
До того была не тишина. Тогда ещё смели дышать. Когда Демону надо, он может вызвать огонь. Напрямую из ада. В зале стало светло от крошечной искорки, каждая крошечная пылинка прорисовалась и поняла, что её ждёт. Стоны о помощи в дальнем углу заткнулись. Преисподняя - не служба спасения.  
  
Свет собрался над головой Сэма. Не то чтобы кто-то всерьёз сомневался в словах рыцаря, но выверить факты необходимо. Вурдалак взмахнул ручками, лакеи вытащили его за колодку вперёд, раскорячили перед гостем. Носом вниз, тылами кверху.  
  
Ниже пасть некуда. Сэм молча глотает обиду, лопатками чувствует злой взгляд.  
  
Из зада с паскудным чпоком вынули пробку. В магической атмосфере запахи чувствуются в разы сильнее, и Сэм, не напрягаясь, унюхал кошмарное амбре - сера, плесень и гарь. Всё складывалось в привычный ему запах Дина, только мощнее. Словно кувалдой в лоб зашарашили. Он пятнами покрылся от омерзения и стыда: Дин только что вывернул их жизнь перед тварями. На блюдечке разложил.  
  
И спас этим, сука.  
  
\- Ещё вопросы? - от рокота его рыка скалы должны трястись, со стен летит штукатурка и изыски декора.  
  
Спорить с рыцарем ада желающих не нашлось. Дин прошёлся вдоль ряда разнокалиберных Мэрилин. Среди "бесхозяйных", разобранных уже торопящимися гостями, ткнул пальцем в двух, обширных формами.  
  
\- Эти тоже ко мне, в компенсацию. Когда закончат.  
  
Покупатели, застигнутые в разгаре процесса, только хрюкать от натуги громче стали. А "мэрилинки", обе с вымазанными кровью ляжками, заревели, смывая косметику градом слёз.  
  
"Вот жадный ублюдок", - подумал Сэм. Ему ткнули в нос вонючей тряпкой, и сознание померкло, спасая от необходимости смотреть на рябящих в глазах, пищащих на все лады "мэрилинок".  


  


  


## Часть 6

  
Дома никаких политесов. Дин молча разложил его по кровати и ожесточённо выдрал, чуть не вывернув задницу. Сэм еле терпел под ним. Сексом это нельзя было назвать, но сказать нечего, заслужил. Он парадоксально рад, что не лишился невинности. Но заднице и намятым сиськам чертовски больно.  
  
Сэм не привык вообще к сиськам - тяжёлые, неудобно торчащие. И чертовски болят, когда их сомнут.  
  
Промучав остаток ночи, Дин бросил его в мокрой постели и свалил, ничего не сказав.  
  
"Только бы член мой искать", - не в тему и спутанно подумал Сэм. В заду всё болело, буфера - в уродливых синяках, к соскам не прикоснуться. Сегодня без всяких формальностей он стал жертвой насилия. На том сам с собой и согласился. Подумал, что надо бы перелечь, и выключился на полумысли.  
  
Солнце припекло кончик носа. Сэм чихнул и чуть не свалился с кровати - вчерашнее будто приснилось. Нет, буфера как раз на месте, колыхнулись соблазнительной (если представить, что они не твои) волной. На коже - ни единого синяка, ногти отполированы, ни царапины. Поёрзал, и точно, порванный ночью зад - цел. Пощупал на всякий пожарный пальцем, фалангу не продавить, анус девственный.  
  
Ощущения увлекли, краснея и прикусывая губы, он ощупал другое. Трогать нежное-влажное было... приятно. И смущало невероятно, но влекло. Уши воспламенились, когда представил, что чувствовали его подружки. Подразнил клитор, поелозил ладонью. Попробовал сунуть пальцы внутрь...  
  
Всё-таки рухнул с кровати. Весь эротический настрой потерял.  
  
\- Грёбаная Барби, вечная девственница! - он хохотал до икоты. - Как думали трахать, если дыры нет?  
  
Успокоившись, поплёлся в ванную. Сиськи всю дорогу перевешивали, между ног ощутимо не доставало объёма. Тело, пусть и юное, чувствовалось хуже, чем его родная, почти полувековой отбитости туша.  
  
Отражение удивило. Некоторые после визажиста выглядели хуже, чем он спросонок. Идеальная укладка, глаза накрашены ровно, сам бы в жизни так не смог. Кожа - нежная, зубы белоснежные. Алая помада блестит.  
  
Кукла куклой.  
  
Внешность - лучшая новость на сегодня. В остальном жизнь его - ад. От голода он сгрызает все найденные на кухне сухари. Свою кончину находят окаменевшие печеньки, высохшие добела конфеты. Есть нечего, не жрать же консервы неизвестного производства и срока годности, которыми забиты кладовые.  
  
И главное - пока Сэма не было, Дин загадил их жилище до невообразимых высот срача. Одних пауков насобирать можно было на все колдовские зелья до конца жизни. Раньше такого не было. Сэм точно помнит.  
  
К ночи у него отваливались руки и подламывались ноги, но по бункеру можно было ходить, не опасаясь споткнуться о приставленную пусть-пока-здесь-постоит противотанковую мину. И за полотенце в душе можно было не драться с мокрицами. И еда, аккуратно упакованная, остывает в духовке.  
  
В общем, если бы не жуткие, дёргающие боли в животе, жизнь показалась бы терпимой. При уборке крыльца скрутило окончательно - ни охнуть, ни разогнуться.  
  
И вишенка на торте - Дин трахнул его прямо там, без подготовки и предварительных ласк, исцарапав о старые доски. Последнее, что Сэм запомнил - переливы боли от головы к заднице и собственный истошный скулёж.  


  


  


## Часть 7

  
Очнулся в своей постели, будто ничего не было. Сиськи на месте, вагина в наличии. Дина снова нет дома.  
  
"Я - Сэм Винчестер, мне сорок пять, и я - жертва насилия. Я люблю брата...".  
  
Что бы он не надел - джинсы, рубашки - за пять минут ношения чёртовым колдовским промыслом перевоплощалось в розово-зефирный кошмар. Если особенно не везло, то фасон был, запомнившийся по "Приюту вурдалака": буфера на воле, а подол только дразнит, почти не скрывая. Бельё растворялось совсем без остатка. Сэм перепортил весь свой гардероб.  
  
Убираться пришлось в классическом секс-костюмчике горничной, спасибо гаражной робе Дина. Завалы грязи и хлама подстерегали буквально на каждом шагу, даже из пыточной пришлось выволочь тонну проржавевших насквозь цепей. Сэм аккуратно укрепил с их помощью клумбы.  
  
Найти белой краски не удалось, а трещины на фасаде невыносимо раздражали. Сэм кое-как завёл старый пикап, вытряхнул деньги из копилки и попёрся на ночь глядя в хозяйственный магазин. Снова разболелась голова, задёргало в паху и ниже пупка.  
  
В лавке на него таращились, разинув рты, а на обратной дороге постоянно казалось, что кто-то следит. Бензин кончился вовремя - в тёмном непролазном для пешехода лесу, раньше Сэм предпочитал проскакивать это место как можно быстрее. Сейчас выбрался из машины и попробовал дозвониться Дину. На втором гудке батарейка села. И буквально сразу, чтобы не мучился ожиданием, на горло легла рука.  
  
\- Попёрся в деревню сиськами трясти?! Свежих хуёв не хватает! Так ты скажи, это же не вопрос, ещё и деньжатами разживёмся.  
  
Сэм выдирался во всю силу слабых женских рук. Дин бил словами, в лёгкую сминал сопротивление. Но сдаться Сэму не позволяла обида.  
  
Дин, значит, ходит потрахивать шлюх-мэрилинок из бара. А ему - только грубость и насилие остаются. Да пусть, чёрт возьми, делает что хочет, раз Сэм ему больше не нужен.  
  
Оказывается, он проорал это вслух. Словно ковш со святой водой в лицо опрокинул. Дин пятнами пошёл. Одной точной оплеухой вышиб все возражения. Выеб. В себя Сэм пришёл на заднем сидении, пострадавшей задницей кверху. Он повозился, свернулся калачиком, готовый подохнуть вот прямо сейчас.  
  
\- Зачем ты это со мной делаешь?  
  
Они давно не говорили на тему чувств. Вообще давненько не общались словами. Просто быть рядом теперь казалось недостаточным. Сэму нужна была ясность. Он мог вытерпеть любую боль, но не в состоянии пережить пренебрежение. Не в силах держаться, если Дина с ним больше нет.  
  
Дин вытряхнул его из машины возле бункера, проволок, обшибая углы, до спальни. Кровать чуть не треснула - бросил с размаху. Карандаш скрипел, бумага рвалась от нажима, Дин написал несколько строк, положил на тумбочку. Взял за лицо и прошипел:  
  
\- С утра делаешь всё по списку. А пока спи.  
  
Сэм попытался возразить, но глаза по приказу сомкнулись, и его накрыло спокойствием. Заснуть по приказу оказалось легко и приятно.  


  


  


## Часть 8

  
Утром Сэм попытался сначала сходить в ванную. Чёрта с два. Замер, тупо таращась на список, и не смог отойти. В животе булькнуло от плохих предчувствий.  
  
1\. Приказываю дочитать список до конца, осознать, понять и запомнить всё, что в нём перечислено.  
  
2\. Приказываю вспомнить, понять и запомнить всё, что связано с твоим заклятием, я этого хочу.  
  
3\. Иди в библиотеку и читай единственную книгу на столе. Приказываю всё запомнить.  
  
4\. Что бы ты не захотел сделать после прочтения, приказываю дождаться меня. Запрещаю что-либо делать, пока не скажешь это мне вслух.  
  
Уже после второго пункта на голову словно колокол надели - гулко, темно, и соображать нет никакой возможности. К последнему тело заболело везде, как в девятнадцать, когда его призрак Санты всеми оленями переехал. Он встал, на подгибающихся ногах поковылял в библиотеку.  
  
Перед глазами стали мелькать странные образы - вот у этой стены ему никогда в жизни не приспичило бы выгибаться, выставлять пульсирующую задницу на показ и уж тем более - с томными, пошлыми постанываниями. И минеты он ненавидел, терпеть не мог, когда членом в горло тычут. А перед глазами проносилось чередой - зелёный член, здоровенный чёрный дилдо, неведомая пупырчатая розовая хуйня - он сосал их при Дине, везде. И в машине, и на улице, и вообще где только блажь застала. Наличие свидетелей только прибавляло энтузиазма.  
  
Захотелось в туалет, остро. Чтобы мордой в клозет и не выныривать.  
  
Прежде чем взяться за чертов талмуд, Сэм в полноте осознал силу действия колдовства. Приказ тянул открыть пыльные страницы, но раз за разом от книги отвлекала пыль, паутина, разводы от пролитого кофе на столешнице. Руки чесались отдраить сам гримуар. Пусть даже ценой стирания текста.  
  
Дрожащими пальцами, на грани истерики, он коснулся обложки.  
  
Дин написал: "Я этого хочу". Слова сейчас огненными буквами горели перед лицом.  
  
Дин приказал. Только поэтому Сэм не заблевал стол, пока не дочитал. Коротенькое заклинание, самые доступные ингредиенты. И целый том - договор, этакая "публичная оферта". Откусил бургер - присоединился.  
  
Главное, что Сэм смог осознать, более-менее продравшись через формулировки - он в полной жопе. И она углубляется.  
  


  


  


## Часть 9

  
Стыд и безысходность. Ежеминутно тянуло проорать: "Я не такой! Даже без члена блядью не буду." Да, договор подразумевал наказание за неусердие на любовном фронте. День без секса награждал дикими болями, пара дней превратились бы в пытку, неделя - вообще изощрённая казнь. Ясно, отчего в баре девчонки были такие инициативные и сговорчивые, за год ощутили в полной мере.  
  
Но за каким чёртом было менять поведение? Даже просто выпустить из рук облюбованный для облизываний дилдо стоило невероятных усилий, руки цеплялись за них совершенно без участия разума. И в задницу лезли и клитор надрачивали. Не займёшь работой - тут же дырку растягивают. А ноги несут к Дину.  
  
Воспоминания последних дней проступали всё ярче. Сэму кажется, его Мэрилин стала похожа на коммунистическую мартышку со старых плакатов - пунцовую, с налитыми кровью ушами.  
  
Белокурое альтер-эго между делом оттёрла столешницу от желчи, нашла и застелила скатертью. Порывалась оттереть от сажи и присохших брызг крови гримуар, но Сэм успевал взять контроль в свои руки, и книга пока не нырнула в ведро с Мистером Проппером.  
  
Если отбросить кучу условностей, из его ситуации выходов было два. И оба - хуже некуда.  
  
Первый - выносить хозяину ребёнка. Второй - если хозяин за первые три месяца рабства не соизволит дефлорировать, после года мерлинкой при хозяине он должен ещё год отработать (лёжа) на мага, составившего контракт. И, не исключено, родить от него.  
  
Сэм порвал три носка, которые штопал, чтобы занять руки. Как накатит воспоминание, чем он Дина выводил всю неделю, так и хана носку - пополам, и все пальцы в крови, иглы тоже ломались. Дешёвая проститутка, думающая, что косит под ретро фильмы, и та выглядела бы приличней.  
  
Если Дин придумает, как вытащить его задницу из передряги, он без всякой магии будет отсасывать ему до конца года.  
  
Он вычистил пыль из щелей пола, старательно обходя стороной книжные полки, собрал и выкинул пауков. Пока раздумывал о способах выхода, отрыл где-то кусок наждака и заполировал на стуле трещины в лаке.  
  
Живот снова начал ныть, к вечеру боль станет невыносимой. А Дину не нравится Мэрилин. Тем более двухметровая крашеная кобыла, в которую превратился Сэм. Пусть и с буферами. Он трахает его из гуманистических соображений. Сэм не знает, гордиться или всё же заплакать - он способен разжалобить демона и развести его на секс-помощь. В носу ожидаемо щиплет.  
  
Дин остро переживал за своих детей, пока был человеком, а Сэм после смерти Джессики не думал, что у него будут вообще. Он не уверен, что готов привести в зубасто-клыкастый, подло бьющий с неожиданной стороны мир кого-то ещё. Слабого, зависимого, кого-то, за кого он должен отвечать. Кого он может не уберечь.  
  
Когда ноготь цепляется за выступающую занозу и хрупает, ломаясь по центру пластинки, брызгая алой кровью, на Сэма, помимо желания заорать, снисходит и откровение.  
  
Не заморачиваясь остановкой крови, он подходит к окну. Сегодня у демонов выходной, Дин возится возле гаража. Сэм, глядя на брата, вслух произносит:  
  
\- Я хочу покончить с собой. Не буду больше мешать.  
  
Сразу становится легче, приказ его больше не держит. Он заходит на кухню за тостером и идёт наполнять ванну. На алые капли, отмечающие путь, ему наплевать.  


  


  


## Часть 10

  
\- Хорошо, что сказал, мелкий.  
  
Тостер звякнул об кафель. Сэм окоченел в проёме. Нет, появление Дина его не смутило, к внезапности он привык. Вот только кнут, переливающийся искрами адского пламени, свившийся гадюкой у диновых ног, кнут, чьё воздействие на свою шкуру он не сможет забыть никогда. Кнут здесь был лишним. Дин знал, насколько сильно Сэм боялся этого. Насколько быстро в памяти восставали столетия в Клетке. Знал и ни разу не игрался с ним при Сэме.  
  
Средневековые авторы ошибочно называли его хвостом. А огнеупорные с массивными железными носами сапоги - копытами.  
  
Сэм боялся моргать, не мог отвести глаз от Дина в адовом облачении. Огненные кольца кнута гипнотизировали, захватывали внимание, погружали в озёра боли одними переливами искр на поверхности.  
  
\- Будь ты кем-то другим, Сэмми, я показал бы тебе, что тебя ждёт по ту сторону.  
  
Один шаг вперёд, чёртовы ванные комнаты, так мало места! И Дин уже смотрит в глаза. У босых пальцев ног хищно проскальзывает искрящаяся змея, волосы встают дыбом. Надо ответить, всё объяснить. Но Сэм парализован, память из Клетки напоминает ему - дёргаться бесполезно, готовься орать от боли.  
  
\- Но ты и так в курсе.  
  
На горле сомкнулась шипастая перчатка. Нежно, если вспомнить его сверхъестественные способности. Сэм задрожал, у него кости заболели от напряжения. Всё, о чём он мог думать, что когда адская боль вернётся, лучше ему умереть. Он и так Дину не нужен, а визжащим, обгадившимся, сошедшим с ума чучелом и подавно. Огненное кольцо перетекло ближе, ещё ближе и, щёлкнув, обвилось вокруг лодыжек. Сэм взвизгнул и зажмурился, обвис, покорный Дину.  
  
Боль всё не достигала рассудка. Зато в уши полился рокочущий шёпот:  
  
\- Я борюсь с Меткой, Сэмми. Каин предупреждал, что мой максимум в этой борьбе - равновесие. И без тебя я не справлюсь, - обжигающе горячие губы коснулись кожи. - Не надо проверять, просто поверь.  
  
Не понимающий ничего от страха и ожидания боли, Сэм дёрнулся, когда демон закинул его на плечо. Дин перенёс его в спальню, сгрузил одеревеневшее от адских воспоминаний тело, сдёрнул лишние тряпки. Пальцы сунулись в задницу, разрабатывая, подготавливая, в кои-то веки, к вторжению.  
  
\- Не надо... - горло перехватило.  
  
Сэм хотел крикнуть: "Брось, отвали от меня, если тебе противно моё тело, оставь на ближайшей помойке. Я тихо сдохну, просто отвернись". Однако ноги раздвинул. Секс теперь не был сексом, демон быстро догнался и кончил. Действо никому из них не принесло удовольствия.  
  
\- Это тебе, чтобы дожил спокойно до завтра.  
  
В смоляной черноты глазах прекрасно читалось - он хочет крови. Жаждет убить, и Сэм в этом главный виновник.  
  
\- Я нашёл способ снять часть заклятия. Не выход, но ты перестанешь носиться, как чокнутый пылесос, и будешь лучше соображать, - он обтёрся и вновь стоял перед кроватью в полном адском наряде, в черноте и молниях. - Не смотри так, ты был прав, теперь мне нужны услуги тех мэрилинок.  
  
\- Нет!  
  
\- И ещё, если ты выберешь второй вариант. Я обещаю, они не посмеют тебя обрюхатить. И, конечно, потом я там всех убью.  
  
Он вышел.  
  
Лучше бы приказал спать, слушать лязг цепей и визг из подвала было невыносимо. Сэм раздирал ногтями кожу, вцеплялся в мякоть наколдованного тела. И не мог заглушить чувства вины.  


  


  


## Часть 11

  
Зелье подействовало. Сэм мог спокойно пройти мимо рассыпанных крошек на столе, мог пережить наличие нестираных простыней в корзине, даже драные шторы не заставляли терять самообладание. И к розовым членам совершенно не тянуло.  
  
Но главная пытка только начиналась. Утром Дин будил его, лаская "вечно нетронутый" анус, "любил" ровно десять минут, затыкал пробкой и отчаливал. Пару раз Сэм даже почувствовал что-то... Что-то похожее на их прежние скачки, на страсть, на удовольствие. Но даже робкие попытки себя приласкать ничего не дали. Колдовство сделало его ледышкой, не способной испытывать прежний огонь. Он грыз подушку, чтобы не завыть, и ждал, пока Дин его оставит.  
  
Свободного времени было завались, интернет, библиотека в полном распоряжении. Но все чувства глохли, оставался только слух: куда ушёл Дин, не шуршит ли на заднем дворе, и не начался ли в подвале сеанс демонического увеселения.  
  
Неласковым словом помянув Люцифера, Сэм тем не менее начал его понимать. Дин, не менее прекрасный, чем Михаил, был сейчас близок и в той же мере недоступен, как ангельский полководец для Лучезарного. Ревность клокотала внутри, жгла сердце расплавленной лавой. Не мудрено опуститься до желания уничтожить мешающих конкурентов. Грязных, ничтожных. Шлюх.  
  
Он видел их, копошащихся на заднем дворе, перебирающих старые запчасти. Белокурые толстожопые твари. Рука тянулась к пистолету. Он слышал, как они воют у Дина на дыбе, как срывают голоса, когда начинает петь адский кнут. Их стоны под демоном сводили с ума, Сэм поклясться готов - сучки кончали.  
  
И обе, Сэм чуял это без тестов, обе - беременны. Корёжило от желания задушить обеих. Выпотрошить животы и не дать нерождённым ублюдкам украсть его Дина. Его личного демона, который последние двадцать лет налево даже не косился, и вот на тебе - нет-нет да и залипнет взглядом на пока-ещё-плоских животах.  
  
Он выбрал момент, пока Дин исчез по неведомо-демонским делам. И вышел. Без оружия и отравы. Если потребуется, ему хватит собственных рук.  
  
Мэрилинки замерли, увидев его. Застыли в неудобных позах, отклячив задницы. Болезненно моргали воспалёнными глазами, словно с трудом осознавая реальность. Заторможенные квёлые зомби. Бессмысленные и... безопасные.  
  
Сэм смотрел на белёсые, по-рыбьи безжизненные глаза и не понимал. За спиной зашуршал гравий, Дин согрел дыханием шею:  
  
\- Заклятие можно изменить по-разному. И не смотри на меня так, поверь, они будут рады не помнить эти годы.  
  
\- Годы? - Сэм моргнул, соображая, точно ли он просчитал сроки по договору и не встрял ли на... долго.  
  
\- Не думаю, что им стоить помнить их творческую карьеру в этом городе. Молодые, послушные и ничего не помнящие. Жёны им будут рады.  
  
Сэма затошнило. Сильнее всего потому, что наружу вылезала радость. Дин - только его.  
  
\- Почему ты делаешь это...  
  
\- С ними? Это гуманизм, Сэмми, в википедии расшифровку посмотри, - Дин шлёпнул по ближайшей ляжке, мэрилинка всхрапнула и раскорячилась в позе бери-не-хочу. Пузо стало заметно без сверхъестественных усилий. И Дин снова, на долю секунды залип, напоминая: он лично Сэмов лишь до конца года.  
  
\- Со мной. Почему ты со мной это не сделаешь?  
  
Чёрт с ним, если быть брюхатым так сложно и больно, то почему оглушил этих баб, а не его, не Сэма? В голове опять в кашу смешалось - харя с залысинами, отражённая честной витриной, соски, нащипанные до крови, огненный кнут вокруг лодыжки... Диново зелье не так хорошо прочищало мозги, как ему показалось.  
  
Ладони больно сжались на его бёдрах, Дин влип всем телом, сжал, вышибая дыхание и прошипел:  
  
\- Потому что мне не всё равно, мелкий. Никогда не было всё равно.  


  


  


## Часть 12

  
\- Не выходи туда больше, их пёс охраняет. Я могу не успеть во второй раз.  
  
Дин слез с него, шлёпнул игриво по заднице и отвалил по чертовски важным делам, о которых никогда не рассказывал.  
  
Сэм остался лежать - раскоряченный, все дырки наружу.  
  
Озарения приходят всегда не вовремя. Сейчас вот, например, он внезапно постиг причину женской агрессии на мужей. Второй месяц идёт, а он так ни разу не кончил. Неудовлетворённость мешает дышать - ярость душит. Устал, и нужна разрядка, а не способен даже подрочить. Он краснеет, вспоминая свои старания. Магия сказала: "Чёрта с два".  
  
Злится и чувствует себя бревном. Несчастный Пиноккио.  
  
Мысли соскакивают на очевидный выход из положения. Единственный. И время подходит к концу.  
  
Не то чтобы Сэм очень сильно хотел детей. Конечно, если бы Джесс не предохранялась, если бы вдруг получилось с ней стать отцом - он был бы счастлив. Он колупает поблекшую память как зарубцевавшуюся культю. Да если бы вдруг, в то время, что он ещё интересовался женщинами, одна из случайных подружек была менее осторожна или порвался презерватив, он принял бы. Не взял бы, конечно, с собой в кочевую неустроенную жизнь, но поддерживал связь. Не смог бы, как Дин, оборвать все нити одним ударом.  
  
Он выбрался из кровати, ему претило размышлять о младенцах, раскинувшись в позе оттраханой бляди. Тело требовало опоры в реальности, повторение обычных ритуалов - умыться, собраться. Побриться... Облом. Сэм с трудом привыкал быть совершенством. Скажи ему кто, что с утра он будет тосковать по бритью и холодной воде на размякшую ото сна кожу, послал бы лесом. Но с мысли этот дискомфорт сбивал сильно.  
  
За чашечкой кофе он перебирал плюсы и минусы ситуации. Плюсы - и это почти смешно, но у них есть свой дом, родной, никакой ипотеки. Опять же, работа у Дина надёжная, не уволят. Обеспеченная, респектабельная демонская семья. С финансовой стороны никаких проблем.  
  
Минусы... Было погано на душе, от того, что влип по простой случайности, глупо подставился, а в результате будет дитё. Это как изнасилование. Сэм не был уверен, что сможет видеть в младенце ребёнка, а не провал, живую память о собственной боли, об унижении. И Дин. Как повлияет на беременность Метка, и даст ли вообще демон ребёнку родиться. А если убьёт?  
  
Кофе закончился, печеньки тоже. Сэм грыз по одной штуке пересохшие хлопья и переживал - а нужен ли демону ребёнок. И сможет ли он сам разделить с ним Дина.  
  
И куда денутся те, что внутри мерелинок. От напоминания о конкурентах Сэм резко впал в ярость. Пришлось перетереть всю посуду и выдраить кухню, чтоб успокоиться. Потом пришла очередь сорняков у порога, он рвал их с бешенством, достойным берсерка. Вымотался и успокоился.  
  
Решил.  
  
Когда Дин шагнул в темноту спальни, Сэм сказал ломающимся от волнения голосом:  
  
\- Я хочу обратно мой член. И ребёнка тоже хочу.  
  
Мысленно поставил галочку на достижении "Напугай тёртого демона". Дин замер в проходе - волосы дыбом, одежда взъерошена. Убийственно похожий на настоящего себя. Сэм, осмелев, уточнил:  
  
\- Для себя. Не для ада, пусть он не будет принцем.  
  
\- А если девчонка?  
  
Сэм пожал плечами. Всё равно, только не демоном. И не охотником. Хватит.  
  
Он медленно стягивал одеяло - не дать Дину времени на обдумывание, срочно закрепить результат. На сиськи тот махом повёлся. Взгляд замаслился, руки потянулись. Сэм сглотнул. Это будут самые неприятные пять минут боли и позора. Дин роняет слюни при нём и не на него. Хочет оттрахать чужое тело. Сэм привычно затыкает гордость поглубже в задницу. Он проиграл, как всегда, пусть поражение отпляшет на его костях, и они пойдут дальше.  
  


  


  


## Часть 13

  
Пять минут позора растянулись на десять, потом ещё на полчаса. Демон игрался, а Сэм придумать не мог, как поторопить. Все диновы ласки только раздражали, ни капли Сэма не возбуждали оглаживания пышных бёдер или облизывание грудей. Хотелось заорать: «Выеби и отвали, наконец! Придурок!», но он слишком хорошо понимал, что станет только хуже. Отчаявшись, он даже сымитировать возбуждение не смог, Дин тут же просёк, сел на кровати и вперился смоляным взглядом.  
  
Сэм наизусть знал злые фразочки, что крутятся у демона на языке. За столько лет рядом выучил. Когда демон решал вывести из себя, наказывал за очередной косяк, или просто блажь нападала на злой секс, он за пять минут доводил его до клокочущей ярости. Сейчас на любую подколку Сэму оставалось бы только разреветься. Слёзы уже подкатили. Он приготовился сдохнуть от безысходности, и пусть демон как хочет, так и ебёт безответное тело.  
  
Дин что-то профыркал, засмотрелся глаза в глаза:  
  
\- Никакая ты не девчонка, Сэмми. Вот в чём секрет.  
  
Тоже, блин, Колумб-первооткрыватель! Сэм вякнуть не успел, его перевернули тылами кверху, а руки оказались схваченными грубой веревкой. За спиной. В былые времена связывание возбуждало, острота эмоций рядом с демоном и так выше среднего, а уж в полной его власти… Сэм покраснел. Сейчас удовольствие ему не светило, он смирился с мыслью, что нет члена - нет и оргазма. Но от ощущения грубой пеньки, стягивающей кожу, внутри томительно потянуло.  
  
Горячая ладонь опустилась на плечи, вынудив прижаться лицом к простыне. Зад пришлось приподнять.  
  
\- Помнишь, как ты верещал, когда я сделал это в первый раз?  
  
Сэм дёрнулся было, обругать и заорать, что на спанкинг не в настроении, сегодня он будет перебором. Но взвизгнул совершенно от другого. Он и вправду не в силах молчать, когда Дин…  
  
\- М… Сладкий мальчик… - демон сильнее прижал ладонь, не позволяя подняться, и лизнул снова.  
  
Сэм скулил и выдирался. Это слишком. Ему нужен член, чтобы кончить, безумно и прямо сейчас нужен! Дин редко дарил подобные ласки. Затрахать до пены, заездить как бешеного мустанга, это по его, по-демонски. А сунуть туда язык – фи, Сэмми, ну у тебя и фантазии. Все изыски пропали в той же огненной яме, что и зелёный цвет глаз. Сэм невыносимо скучал по этому. И да, он помнил тот первый раз. Они уже давно спали вместе, и он привычно брыкался на любые попытки «освежить» ощущения. Воск, завязанные глаза, ПЛЕТКА – всё это сделало его ярым приверженцем классической миссионерской позиции. Сбросить напряжение и уснуть, мечта всей жизни. Дину пришлось придумывать спор, умудриться в нём выиграть, а потом связать (и лодыжки!), чтобы не словить пяткой в глаз.  
  
А потом… Сэм ни с кем и никогда так не отдавался. Забыл про ночь, про соседей в мотеле. Про скромность и стыд. То, что творил Дин языком в его заднице, снесло все предохранители. Сэм чуть не сорвал голос, и пообещал Дину соглашаться на любые эксперименты, лишь бы тот не болтал, а занялся делом. Он до изнеможения обкончался тогда, а потом долго дрочил на эти воспоминания в одинокие ночи. И сколько бы после не перепадало, первый раз в памяти запал навсегда.  
  
Демон продемонстрировал прекрасное владение языком. Сэм бился и выл, умоляя дать ему наконец разрядку. В паху словно налилось и потяжелело, Сэм пытался задуматься – какого? Но нежные круговые касания сводили с ума. Едва язык сунулся глубже, в распаханную-перетраханную, казалось бы, глубину, Сэма накрыло. Перед глазами полыхнуло, а между ног потекло. Сэм попытался переживать, что обмочился от переживаний, испортил постель, но не смог. Было слишком. И хорошо тоже.  
  
По бёдрам пробегали сладкие судороги, между ног было горячо и офигительно приятно, а внутри пульсировало удовлетворённое возбуждение. Демон что-то спрашивал, требовал, Сэм только соглашался в ответ. В смысле - мычал и не собирался подниматься.  
  
Член, оказавшийся в опасной близости от тылов, сюрпризом не стал, что ещё ждать от демона. А вот на резкую боль Сэм пожалился, взвизгнул и заворчал в подушку. Потом стало легче, демон не наседал, не разгонялся, лениво толкался, собирая приятное тепло в животе. Неожиданно ласковый, целовал в шею.  
  
Опять подкатывало, Сэм стал забывать, на каком он свете. Его рвало на части от нежности, распирало от любви к брату, и он не желал вспоминать, чего ради всё это затевалось. За мгновение до того, как его прорвало, он вдруг вспомнил страшное и рванулся. Выгнулся на излом, от напряжения сорвался. Вздрагивая ещё, хрипя от последних искр оргазма, попытался соскользнуть, вывернуться из под Дина. Локтями и когтями отбивался.  
  
\- Нам нельзя… Мы же… братья!  
  
Дин обрушился всем весом, прижал руки, содрогаясь. Хохоча и слюнявя загривок. Сэм не мог даже вздохнуть, не то что сорваться. И чувствовал, как проклятый демонский член извергается прямо в него, наполняя семенем. А Сэм наполнялся уверенностью, что совершил величайшую ошибку в своей дурацкой жизни.  


  


  


## Часть 14

  
\- Лежать! – пресёк попытки отползти Дин. Он распустил верёвку, освобождая руки, и тут же прижал ладонью загривок. – Ты мне тут кое-что задолжал, мелкий. Так что заткнись и отрабатывай.  
  
Язык словно отнялся. Определённо зелье не ограничивало власть хозяина над телом мерилинки. Сэму пришлось смириться и поудобнее раздвинуть ноги, потом сдвинуть, потом закинуть повыше… Отрабатывать пришлось до утра. Демон старательно перебирал позы и возможности. Если бы количество секса влияло на беременность, Сэм бы понёс тридцатерню. К рассвету его надежды «соскочить» развеялись как ночной туман. Дин заделал ему ребёнка, к гадалке не ходи. И щурился, довольный, позволяя сползти с кровати и доковылять до ванной.  
  
Обычное мерилинское колдовство почему-то не сработало. Сэм отчётливо ощущал, где и во что его имели, колени норовили разъехаться, а походка наверняка оставила демона довольным. Он даже оглядываться не стал, спиной чувствуя самодовольную ухмылку.  
  
Привычные спартанские десять минут в душе растянулись на полчаса. Сперма присохла даже к волосам. Весь уделанный, будто из брандспойта поливали.  
  
Намотав полотенце на голову и завернувшись в халат, Сэм быстро проскользнул на кровать и заткнул ему рот ладонью. Успеет ещё накомандоваться. Протараторил:  
  
\- Мы близкие родственники, ковбой, что будешь делать, если ребёнок родится неполноценным?  
  
В глазах у Дина чертенята запрыгали. Одним движением затащил Сэма на постель и подмял под себя. Облапал грудь, потёрся пахом. Дёрнуться не дал, отымел, заставил обкончаться как последнюю шлюшку. И член специально не вынимал, мол, если до этого обрюхатил, то сейчас уж точно всё доделаю.  
  
Сэм боролся с собой, чтобы не вмазать ему кулаком в довольную харю, не разреветься и уж точно не заёрзать под этой тушей, вымаливая продолжение. Вся проститутская суть мерилинки горела – подвигаться, попросить ещё. Слёзы всё-таки навернулись.  
  
После первого секса в мерилинском теле наконец срослись нужные рефлексы, он возбуждался от поцелуев, от поглаживаний. Даже чёртовы сиськи стали горячей зоной. Он снова потёк – от придавившего веса, от всё ещё (или уже?!) твёрдого члена, от мозолистых рук, лапавших груди.  
  
\- Идеальные буфера, мелкий.  
  
Сэм вздрогнул под ним – пусть лучше ебёт молча. Невыносимо слушать дифирамбы чужому телу. Демон толкнулся, вышибив лишние мысли.  
  
\- М-мм… И так трахать удобно, – сломил жалкое сопротивление, задал ритм, от которого кружилась голова, а между ног стало горячо и больно, но больше горячо. – Идеальная дырка.  
  
Брыкания Сэма его только горячили, он силой взял его рот, вылизал по самые гланды, проник в его тело со всех сторон, накрыл сверху. Полностью захватил ощущения. Даже крошечного шанса не дал чувствовать не его или думать не о нём. Вывел, как упрямую лошадь к барьеру, к оргазму. Заставил пройти сквозь все фейерверки и снова натянул поводья.  
  
\- Идеальное тело, – прошептал в приоткрытый рот. Поймал поцелуем загнанное дыхание, вдавил в промокшую от пота постель, пресекая любые попытки сопротивляться. – С чего ты взял, Сэмми, что от идеального тела может родиться не идеальный младенец. Мм? Он будет лучшим ребёнком, который мог бы от нас быть.  
  
Остальную часть суток Сэм не запомнил. Дин вышиб последний из опорных столпов – страх. Не стало его, не за что стало держаться. Других Сэм не успел отрастить. И он поплыл – отдавался, кончал, не заботился ни о чём, кроме удовольствия. Представлял, что Дин хочет трахать не мерелинку, а именно его. И это было до горечи сладко.  
  


  


  


## Часть 15

  
Сэм перестал замечать время.  
  
Помнил только – в душе они вот так, в подвале вот эдак. Клумбы измяли, с крыши обрушили часть черепицы, чёртов забор придётся заново ставить. Сэм мысленно ставил галочки, чем придётся заняться, когда он сможет свести вместе ноги, но список разрушений всё рос, а возможности исправить не предоставлялось. Было ощущение, что даже во сне его пялят, но поутру притормозившее было заклятие снова срабатывало. И Сэм был как огурчик – упругий и не надкусанный, завернувшийся хитрой спиралью, цепляющийся за всё подряд, чтобы хоть на секунду дольше побыть в тишине и уюте. Без демона. Он бы хотел с Дином, но… В последний раз он видел зелёные глаза так давно. Скоро забудет оттенок.  
  
В редкий момент просветления он попробовал отбрыкаться от потрахушек, хотел отправить ёбаря-террориста к страдающим без внимания мерилинкам на заднем дворе. Дин только рассмеялся. Прямо в кровати, чтобы не отпускать далеко, скормил ему глазунью с беконом, собрал все крошки и облизал жирные пальцы.  
  
\- Помнишь тихий бар неподалёку? Очень популярен сейчас. Девочки прямо нарасхват.  
  
Сэм дёрнулся, чтобы Дин, сам, отдал девчонок насильникам? Как он сможет детям в глаза смотреть? Уши заполыхали – а если он и его, когда наиграется… Секса резко расхотелось, Сэм за всю жизнь никому кроме Дина не позволял. Пальцы жёстко смяли челюсть и не позволили спрятаться под подушками.  
  
\- Сэ-э-эм?  
  
А колено упёрлось между ногами, и линять стало совсем некуда. Он выкручивался до последнего, но в итоге выпалил всё в лицо. Жмурясь и готовясь получить по морде от демона. Удивился затишью, а потом уставился во все глаза. Дин.  
  
Дин, прозрачно-зеленый ободок расширенной радужки не давал ошибиться, таращился на него удивлённо. Даже не обиженно. Словно диагностику проводил.  
  
\- Сэмми, ты что вообще помнишь? – поводил за подбородок вправо-влево, в глаза заглянул. – Их же вурдалак обрюхатил, какие дети? Выдадут по полену и свободны. Целая мастерская амулеты из них строгает. И без мужика оставлять их нельзя, сам знаешь, пытка. Сэ-э-эм?  
  
Сэм всхлипнул, как ни сжимал дрожащие губы, а всё равно разревелся, провыл наболевшее:  
  
\- Ну и что, что первым трахнул, вдруг они от тебя, потом?!!  
  
Дин у него пульс посчитал, вены на руках и висках проследил, дожидался терпеливо, пока заряд соплей выработается. Даже присунуть не пытался, хотя Сэм прекрасно чувствовал, что ему в бок упирается.  
  
\- Всю эту херотень ещё египтяне придумали, только мерилинки, понятно, не блондинками получались. Да если бы им хуем от мумии целку рвали, они бы от той мумии и понесли. Ты, может, не заметил, но кое-кого там страпонами распечатывали. И будь уверен, разродятся как миленькие.  
  
Сэм смотрел на Дина и вспоминал, что да, что-то подобное в книге было. Только в мозгах не задержалось ни черта. Долбаная магия, долбаные гормоны. Он выкрутился из жадных рук, отвернулся. Спрятать бы хоть лицо.  
  
\- Я долго ещё буду таким? Ушибленным? Рехнуться же можно, – он не стал уточнять - кому.  
  
Дин посопел, пофырчал. Демоническая натура взяла своё – погладил по бёдрам, притянул к себе.  
  
\- Я подумаю, Сэм. Помогу.  
  
А пока сунул пальцы по влажному, подразнил клитор. Сэм и не сопротивлялся – когда это он был против секса? Раскорячился послушно, вздёрнул зад. Дин как в награду вылизал киску, заставил выгнуться ещё сильней. Давно он не брал его в задницу, а сейчас выласкал, смазал, втрахивал нежно, будто неопытного, в кровать. Причинял удовольствие, расчётливый демон. Нежностью и лаской восполняя малую боль. Сэм изнывал под ним, в этом теле от анала не кончишь, но было так сказочно и офигенно поддаваться его рукам. Хотелось большего, чтобы кончить сейчас или не кончить и вечно купаться в этой неге.  
  
Толчки стали жёстче, Сэм извивался, сжимался, сгорая от жара. Завыл, когда демон вздёрнул его, подхватил сильной лапищей под грудью, прижал к себе. А ладонь, обжигая, накрыла лобок, словно там было за что подержаться, будто обхватывая возбуждённый член. В голове всё смешалось, память стала реальностью, Сэм заскулил тонко, сжался, выдаивая кончающего Дина. И кончил сам. Ярко, до хоровода радужных пони перед глазами.  
  
Они лежали как тогда, многие годы назад, слипшиеся и счастливые. Если не опускать глаза, то полное ощущение, что Дин размяк до ненавистных телячьих моментов, мечтает отрастить себе кобелиный узел, чтобы сразу не отпускать, а сам нежно теребит опустошенные яйца, гладит болезненно покрасневший член. Держит в захвате, пометив и облапав, словно клеймо поставил: «МОЁ».  
  
Оказывается, обоим этого не хватало.  
  
Потом у них получилось добраться до кухни и выпить кофе. Сэм даже тесто на вафли успел завести. Но стойка оказалась слишком близко, соблазнительно рядом. И Дин снова взял его «мальчиком», осторожно, стараясь не порвать всё ещё тесный зад и доводя до оргазма ласками «члена». Потом Сэм лежал, задрав ноги на кухонном столе, а Дин трахал, щипал распухший клитор и сокрушался, что всё в его Сэме было хорошо: и дырка сладкая, и хуй здоровый, но почему буфера так поздно отросли? Что за несправедливость? Сэм взлягивал для порядка, а сам плавился в остром, тягучем наслаждении.  
  
До вафель они всё-таки дошли. Сэм чуть не поперхнулся, услышав:  
  
\- Да, и мне льстит, что я был твоим первым.  
  
«Единственным, придурок!», – чуть не рявкнул Сэм. И осёкся. Не после ада и клетки такое заявлять. Дин понимает, не скажет никогда, но морду скривит, будто ложку хины сжевал. Он вздёрнул подбородок, поймал его за шею, сказал, не отводя глаз и ни капли не сожалея:  
  
\- Единственным, кого я хотел.  
  
Сунул ему в рот вместо поцелуя вафлю и слинял мыть посуду. Пока мохом не поросла.  
  
Последним, что запомнил, была суповая тарелка, с синими птицами по краю. Под рёбрами дёрнуло, крутанулось. Тарелка лопнула, выпуская рисованных птичек на волю. От затопившей боли хотелось орать, но воздуха не хватало на простое дыхание. Он проследил за полётом лазоревых перьев и алых капель и рухнул на пол.  


  


  


## Часть 16

  
Дин толком не объяснил, что произошло. Буркнул: «Хреновый из меня ведьмак, Сэмми». И всё. Обвешал браслетиками, кольцами, через драку заставил смириться с серёжками в ушах. Амулеты по большей части были из простых гладких камушков, дерева и глины. Особой красоты не добавляли, да Сэм и не стремился, скорее стремался девачковости, мерилинка помимо воли норовила перед зеркалом крутануться, то здесь, то там украшения подправить. Только серьги трогать боялась. А цепочки с подвеской, похожей на сушеную обезьянью лапу, Сэм и сам откровенно побаивался. Стоило к ней прикоснуться, глаза закрывались, и он засыпал сном младенца. Или мертвеца.  
  
Половина травяных настоев обладала тем же действием. Смотреть на календарь он старался как можно реже. Улетали не дни - месяцы. Собственное тело менялось со скоростью кинофильма. Вот будто вчера они с Дином решились, а сегодня Сэм понимает, что втянуть «отвисший» живот не в состоянии. А потом ему приснилась рыба, здоровенная, толстобокая. Она проплыла рядом, ткнулась мордой ему живот, огладила плавником ребра. Сэм проснулся и едва не оглох от собственного крика, перепугался, когда его кто-то пнул в живот изнутри. И был счастлив, что Дина дома не оказалось – стыдобища, визжал как девчонка.  
  
Дин что-то изменил в зельях. Когда полусфера живота и торчащий пупок перестали влезать под футболку, Сэм начал просыпаться каждый день. Когда на пару часов, когда чуть-чуть больше.  
  
Сэм почти перестал говорить. Не о чем. Не волновал разгромленный дом, наплевать было на проблемы охотников и плесень в библиотеке. Чем бы история ни закончилась, сейчас он был счастлив. Переступил через сотню откормленных тараканов, забыл про все заморочки, просто по-человечески наслаждался прикосновениями, лип к рукам. Насмотреться не мог на зелень в глазах.  
  
Сопливые моменты? Ха. Ха. Никто не заикался. Дин обнимал его чаще, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь. Обхватывал и прижимал к себе, словно не знал, как долго счастье продлится. А Сэм старался не думать о времени. И о животе. Дин побаивался его трогать, только взглядами прикипал, когда думал, что незаметно. А Сэм... Просто не знал, как будет жить. И делить Дина. Просто нежился в горячих руках и упорно закрывал глаза на очевидное.  
  
Ему бы испугаться. Но соблазн расслабиться оказался слишком велик, Сэм не заметил, как потерял бдительность.  
  
Проснулся рывком, от боли. Не от ставшей привычной внезапной рези в животе, а от вполне обычной пощёчины. От оплеухи здоровенной ладонью, от которой мгновенно онемело лицо, перехватило дыхание, а грубо сделанная серёжка улетела прочь, рассеивая капли крови за собой. Второй удар сбросил его с постели. Он ослеп от боли, от яркого внезапного света спросонок. Его схватили за волосы и завернули лицом к свету.  
  
\- Смотри-ка, а себе он посимпатичней оставил. Сочная шлюшка, - голос был незнакомым, слаженно заржавшие в ответ – тоже.  
  
Сэм вскинулся и замолотил руками, но только схлопотал по морде. Его швырнули на кровать, задрали подол и без того коротенькой туники. Сухими пальцами больно пощупали между ног:  
  
\- Славная киска, поможешь нам сбросить напряжение? Да ведь?  
  
Сэм заорал, отбиваясь изо всех сил. Крик эхом отразился в коридорах. И, самое страшное, в ответ он услышал рёв демона. Словно его по кускам режут. Дин тоже в ловушке. Не сможет помочь.  
  
Сэм потерял последние силы к сопротивлению. Проморгался, над ним стояли трое охотников и скалились нечищеными зубами.  
  
\- А детка ценнее, чем показалась, а? – сказал тот, что ближе и расстегнул ширинку. – Сейчас покатаемся и отпустим, к папочке-демону, и он сразу нам всё расскажет. Да, красотуля?  
  
В лёгких закончился воздух. Сэм не хотел всего этого. И жить не хотел. Где-то вдали надрывался, ругался и угрожал бессмысленно и бессильно Дин.  
  
«В аду было хуже», - подумал Сэм и зажмурился.  


  


  


## Часть 17

  
Ледяная вода забивала нос и рот, от холода судорогой сводило мышцы. Что-то упругое стянуло рёбра и то выдёргивало из воды, то отпускало булькаться снова. Сознание не справлялось с нагрузкой, вокруг плавали страшные рожи, орали непонятное вроде: «Отмылась сучка?», «Ты мне водой срать будешь!».  
  
Ароматы вокруг, и правда, душу не радовали. Когда Сэм немного пришёл в себя и стал барахтаться, его вытащили из ванны и бросили отплёвываться на кафельный пол. Говнецом вокруг попахивало изрядно.  
  
Штаны на мудаке, что макал его, были мокрыми, и Сэм заподозрил, что совсем не от брызг из ванной. Скорее их безуспешно пытались отстирать от… чего-то дурно пахнущего. Даже смешно стало, они, наверное, одежду в шкафах искали, а Винчестеры отродясь не парились над шмотками, нормальные штаны на выход, нормальные на замену и драные на крайний случай. Набор, прекрасно помещающийся в сумку. И свои вещи Сэм по дурости все извёл. Поменять обгаженные оказалось не на что.  
  
Он засмеялся, получил по мозгам и снова на время отключился от происходящего. Охотники о чём-то ругались, потом волокли его за обвязанный вокруг груди ремень. А потом он увидел Дина. Забетонированная площадка перед гаражом стала идеальной ловушкой. За каким чёртом Дина туда понесло по ночи, Сэм не знал, но понимал, что они расслабились, за родным забором Дин подвоха не ждал. Ловушка была нарисована серой матовой краской, под цвет поверхности. Не присмотришься и не заметишь. Когда в глазах двоиться перестало, Сэм разглядел и приманку – кровавое месиво с лапой, застрявшей в изрезанном рунами капкане. Первым в ловушку попал адский пёс.  
  
Сэм взвизгнул от резкого удара по почкам. Дин как раненый ворон забился в круге. Удары посыпались один за другим. Сжав зубы, Сэм душил стоны, глаза быстро ослепли от слёз. «В аду было хуже», - твердил он, когда мог хоть что-то соображать. И да, было больнее, но сейчас бился в животе напуганный мелкий, Сэм чувствовал его страх, желание жить. И от понимания, что они все здесь погибнут, было страшнее, чем в люциферовой клетке.  
  
Иногда давали отдых – прекращались удары, Сэма вздёргивали с земли и почти не терзали, всего-то не давали снова упасть, удерживая за волосы, чтобы показать Дину лицо. Смотреть на него Сэм не мог – боялся, что Дина там больше нет, только демон. Чёрный от ярости и злобы.  
  
Мучители задавали вопросы, требовали освободить каких-то кузенов и отпустить библиотекаря. Сэм едва соображал, что именно они орали. Вилли и Тош? И только услышав «старый О’Смитт», свой псевдоним для простаков, заставил себя прислушиваться к разговору. Через бурую пелену боли высветилась убогая и гротескная в собственном идиотизме картина.  
  
В сраный прибрежный городок отправились их кузены и запропали. А потом они доставали О’Смитта, пока он не пообещал им поехать туда разобраться. Ага, разобрался. Сэм захихикал, прижимая растоптанные руки к животу, хоть чуть-чуть придержать, защитить невиновного. Вилли и Тош. Похоже, именно их забрал Дин из притона. Сколько им там оставалось? Неделя, три?  
  
\- Шлюх мы твоих всех нашли и пришили, – впечатал гордый своей неебической крутизной чувак. – И эту прикончим. Говори, демонский выродок!  
  
Сэм встретился взглядом с пустотой, спрятанной за чёрными глазами не-Дина, посмотрел на залитый кровью бетон. И рассмеялся, почти залаял, заходясь в болезненных судорогах. Ему было до смерти весело, боженька оказался великий шутник. Кузены! Они убили кузенов!  
  
Нож показался раскалённым. Он плавно прошёл через кожу, легко проскользил через мясо под рёбрами, распорол печень. Если бы не был в Аду, Сэм онемел бы от боли, упал и боялся бы даже дышать. Завыл и зажал распаханный бок, его пнули, чтобы завалить, но удержался на коленях, хотел посмотреть на Дина. Демон внутри пентаграммы осел, будто это его проткнули.  
  
Кровь между пальцами едва сочилась, невезучий малыш в животе кричал бы, если бы мог. Сэм отчётливо видел, как их время уходит. Минутами раньше, часами позже. Впереди только смерть. Он незаметно разжал пальцы. Кровь хлынула на ладони, много, невероятно густая. Смертники за его плечами снова орали.  
  
\- Гори в аду, сука!  
  
Сэм поддался пинку, но сам выбрал направление. Выбросил вперёд ладони, полные крови, падать так падать, и ребёнка он не сможет сберечь. От удара о землю ему показалось, что лопнул живот. Телом он перекрыл только часть внешнего круга, но бурые брызги взлетели с ладоней и тягуче, но неуклонно, как в замедленной съёмке, разъедали рисунок внутреннего.  
  
Пахнуло жаром, и ветер рванул, будто весь Ад на землю поднялся. Сэм отпустил свою жизнь. Расслабил пальцы и выпустил её как золотую рыбку в океанские волны.  


  


  


## Часть 18

  
Боль плескалась повсюду, океан отторгал его, не принимая. Темень небытия оставалась за горизонтом, недосягаемая для Сэма, как спасительный берег. И его снова носило по волнам – то в одну сторону, то в другую. Вправо, влево. Он не может сопротивляться, чересчур для него. Он хочет покоя.  
  
Движение прекращается, под лопатками стало слишком твёрдо, Сэм открывает глаза. Ровно чтобы увидеть, как демон заносит над ним острый нож. И опускает, куда-то в солнечное сплетение. Сэма накрывает волной и наконец-то утягивает ко дну.  
  
***  
  
Когда сквозь тёмные глубины проникает свет, а за ним режущий лёгкие воздух, Сэм почти плачет. Всё стало так сложно, что проще сдохнуть.  
  
Он попытался закрыться от режущего света рукой. Воздух поддавался с трудом, будто он на глубоководье через толщу воды пытался двигаться быстро. Ощущение тела оказалось настолько реальным, что пришлось открыть глаза. Огладил запястья, мужские широкие лапы казались чуждыми и не родными. Слишком худыми, а кожа – нежной. Дин соткался из темноты, как Дракула перед жертвой, смял его в объятиях, словно не чаял уже увидеть живым.  
  
\- Сэмми!  
  
Сэм замер как дерево. И не вырывался и не тянулся. Скользнул рукой к паху – член есть, живот исчез. Буфера тоже где-то потерялись. Вспомнил потоки крови из-под ладони, как билось под пальцами чужое сердечко. В глазах защипало.  
  
Дин что-то бормотал в жалких попытках успокоить, держал за плечи, пытался обнять. Телячьи моменты во всей красе. А Сэм не мог ни сказать, ни даже подумать связно, почему у него уже уши мокрые, столько слёз натекло. Он ни секунды не колеблясь купил жизнь для демона, едва ли не радостно отдал свою. Не сомневаясь при этом, что Дина уже не вернуть, истёрся, осталась только личина. А теперь вот он, живой, родной и зеленоглазый. Но больно. Хоть на дыбу подвешивай, он не смог бы сказать, почему же тогда сейчас так гадостно на душе. Словно он снова кого-то любимого потерял, предал. Он хлопнул себя по впалому животу:  
  
\- Почему? Я ведь должен был...  
  
\- Или умереть, Сэмми. Или умереть.  
  
Сэм почувствовал, что опять проиграл. Что-то потерялось в их жизни. И цель и смысл.  
  
За стеной разревелся младенец. Крик получился звонкий, яростный, потребовал внимания прямо сейчас. Сэм окаменел, словно его ледяной водой окатило, а Дин посмотрел виновато.  
  
Откуда только силы взялись, Сэм рванулся с кровати, едва завернулся в навязанный Дином халат. И почти побежал. Демон придержал его за локоть, жёстко, бескомпромиссно объясняя, что горячку пороть не даст. Больше нет.  
  
Лестница показалась бесконечной. И бесконечно острыми были те мысли, что Сэм успел прокрутить в голове: "Ещё одна мерилинка? Или про вурдалака всё враки? Или он снова кого-то, пока я тут в коме валялся?!".  
  
Младенец оказался нереально крошечным, будто бы недоношенным. Но верещал требовательно, уверенный в собственной правоте и неотразимости. Сэм замер, волосы на голове зашевелились - пуповина младенца была целой, живой, как налитая кровью, пульсирующая в такт сердцебиению, артерия. Она змеёй выползала из-под едва заметного прозрачного купола, защищающего ребёнка и вилась под основание кроватки, перерастая в странную кроваво-бурую массу, лежащую на полу. И бьющуюся в том же ритме.  
  
Сэм сглотнул - из подозрительной штуковины торчало пять ног, две из них в удивительно знакомых ботинках. По крайней мере он думал, что рисунок протектора на его рёбрах навсегда сохранится.  
  
Дин пошаманил что-то с трубками над питающей массой, там забулькало и под кроваткой зачавкало. Через пару минут пуповина оживилась и аж раздулась от поплывших соков. Ребёнок сурово пофыркал, но удовлетворился результатом. Сэм обошёл вокруг, и, точно, морды тоже оказались знакомыми. Отупевшими, оплывшими и "правильного" по мнению Дина питания, но именно теми. Пялились пустыми глазами, булькали зашитыми вокруг трубок ртами. В голове у него точно что-то сломалось, сочувствия им не было и на грош.  
  
Сильнее дёрнулся, когда разглядел, что левая рука у младенца фиолетовая и какая-то выкрученная. Хотел тронуть, опомнился, повернулся к Дину.  
  
\- Не хватало дыхания. Врач сказал, когда проблевался. Пройдёт.  
  
Что ответить на это, Сэм не знал. И острые вопросы сами отпали. Он таращился на упырёнка по неволе и готов был любого охотника голыми руками растерзать, если вдруг тот решится убить его сына.  


  


  


## Часть 19

  
__

 

 

С охотой Сэм совсем завязал. Не осталось желания защищать ошалевших охотников. Изучать старинные гримуары? Конечно! Восстанавливать полустёртые тексты, переводить с забытых языков? Любимое дело. Сэм иногда подкидывал данные старым знакомым, но по охоте больше не страдал. Смирился, как и Дин, с бОльшим азартом тиранящий демонов, чем земных тварей. Всех не спасти. На форуме бросил отписку, что три идиота из Оклахомы застрелили старика О’Смитта, аккаунт забросил, а почту вообще удалил.

Не знал, сработало ли лекарством от их семейной зависимости появление Ромэна или то, что на заднем дворе до сих пор бегали диновы «лошадки», которым после рождения сына демон вернул соображение и память, но не собирался отращивать руки и гениталии. Когда-то давно, в позапрошлой забытой жизни, Сэм ринулся бы спасать. В прошлой – добил бы. Но сейчас… Просто не смотрит в окно, когда слышит щёлчки и посвист кнута. Абсолютно точно знает что происходит, когда воют адовы псы и верещат свежеиспечённые суки. Ему безразлично, хоть щенки получались премилые. Вышел посмотреть, только когда «кобылиц» стало пять.

\- Знакомься, Сэм, настоящий хозяин «Приюта вурдалака».

Сэм едва удостоил вниманием визжащее месиво, переступил через части, которые Дину показались лишними на этом теле. Проворчал:

\- Перенеси уже куда-нибудь этот свинарник. Сегодня Ромэн почти забрался по лестнице, со второго этажа может услышать.

Дин словно бы и не слышал, разделывал второго, чтобы отправить в общее стадо.

\- И помощничек его. Им показалось, что мы их в покое не оставим, после того недоразумения. Решили подстраховаться, дурачков натравить, защитные контуры вынюхали и разомкнули. Пару приёмов подсказали.

Нож легко порхал в его руках, раскраивая по-новому, а крошечная искра адского пламени прижигала и приплавляла ткани слой к слою. Шансов быстро подохнуть у нового «пони» просто не было.

Возможно Сэм также визжал, когда ему протыкали печень, может быть не менее жалостливо молил о пощаде, когда кости ломались от тяжёлых ударов. Он не хотел вспоминать. Вполне понимал ужас жертвы, попавшей в когти рыцаря Ада. И не сочувствовал. Так бывает, когда нос заложило, и, видя вкусный пирог, его аромат остаётся только вспоминать. А через полгода без обоняния уже и по памяти не восстановишь, почему тебе нравились пироги.

\- А остальные где? Охрана, наёмники? – Сэм не верил, что человек раскрутивший пол города на шоу с мерилинками, будет ходить на важные встречи один.

\- Забудь, Сэмми, мясо.

На кожанке демона крови и впрямь было многовато. Ну что ж…

\- Просто сделай, чтоб не орали, – попросил он и пошёл к дому. Совесть, сочувствие, человеколюбие… Всё рано или поздно отмирает. Он даже не повернулся, когда визг превратился в бульканье, уши не режет и ладно.

Я - Сэм Винчестер, недавно мне было сорок пять. И я не лучше любого из демонов. Потому что мне похер.

***

Он с трудом смотрит на отражения - Сэмми двадцати двух лет кажется приторно сладким. Смазливым сопливым романтиком. Это не он. Исчезли морщины, вернулась природная грация, он ловит игривые взгляды, куда б ни пошёл.

Но это не он.

Дин только буркнул:

\- Лет десять продержится, ты же хотел, - и свалил по делам. Выполнил сокровенное, исполнил мечту. Но чисто по демонски - через большую жопу.

Сэм долго не мог простить Дину его обман. Был, был, ведь третий вариант прекращения контракта мерилинки, не обязательно было полгода сиськи носить. Клиническая смерть, остановка сердца на пару минут… Сэм не скандалил только потому, что Дин становился несчастней промокшей собаки от этих упрёков. Склоки прекратились, когда Сэм осознал, он бы тоже не смог, если что, так «помочь» брату. При статистике не оживших одна к десяти - точно.

А уж допустить сейчас мысль, что с ними не было б Ромэна…

Мелкий Винчестер и впрямь - идеальный ребёнок. Сэм рисовал с ним птичек, долго гулял по берегу утиного пруда. Пацан серьёзный, как сам он в далёком детстве и такой же бесстрашный и обаятельный, как Дин. Вошёл в их жизнь, словно последняя часть магнитной мозаики – щелкнуло и все грани попали в пазы, будто именно его здесь не хватало. Мог бойко трещать часами, про викингов, про мамонтов, которых доели пещерные люди. А мог на пару часов зависнуть, зарыться в энциклопедию, измучить приставленного в няньки ещё-не-демона требованиями читать все подписи под картинками. Сэм не сомневался, такими темпами он читать научится задолго до школы.

Подчинять адских псов, таскать за хвосты мелких призраков он умел и без обучения, словно врождённый дар. Сэм не мог насмотреться и нарадоваться на него, если бы не одна постоянная тема. Сложно ответить, когда у него будет братик. Тем более Сэм задаёт себе тот же вопрос.

Дин совсем в этом не помогал, поэтому Сэм взял дело в свои руки.

Пришлось перерыть кучу книг, стащить парочку зелий у местной ведьмы. Чуть не свернул шею, расписывая рунами потолок. И когда настал час Х, Дин застыл перед ним, в кои-то веки - удивлённый.

\- Это то, что я думаю?

Сэм просто пожал плечами. На столике перед кроватью - пусть не такой красивый, пусть и не пахнет божественно. Но всё же - зачарованный гамбургер. Свой. В глазах Дина появилось то, чего так не хватало. Жадное любопытство, хищный неутолённый интерес. В голосе просели все звуки, только сип и рычание:

\- Девочке хочется снова? - по позвоночнику жаром пробрало.

\- У меня не хватило драконьей крови на полный оборот.

Если бы Дин разочаровался, Сэм бы ушёл, просто бы лёг под поезд. Вся их жизнь обернулась бы ложью. Но видно по глазам - по чёрным бездонным колодцам - демону интересно. И в штанах у него горячо.

Само обращение - доли секунды, без горечи и паралича, ведь он настраивал на себя. Так же больно, но оно того стоит. Сэм шагнул к Дину, дёрнул плечами, играя мускулами.

\- Не против?

Его двадцать восемь, с маленьким хвостиком, лет. Спокойная надёжная сила. Потяжелевшие кулаки и смазливость затёртая зрелостью. Истинно его тело, он чувствовал себя так. Впервые за многие годы ему удалось удивить Дина сильно. До распахнутых глаз и отвисшей челюсти. До воскрешённых в памяти горячих ночей. До сбитого от возбуждения вздоха. До самого сумасшедшего поцелуя в их бестолковой жизни.

Сэм в себя пришёл уже на кровати, в промокших от спермы трусах. Дин вырвался из поцелуя, беспокойно облизываясь.

\- А как же Условие? - по морде видно, уже считает последствия, кого подмазать, на кого надавить, чтобы откатить обратно контракт, если Сэм не продумал.

Сэм сталкивает его с себя, сдёргивает одежду. Чужая послушная ладонь ложится на промежность, пальцы скользят по влажному внутрь. Под мошонку, к их маленькому секрету на двоих.

\- О... – слова у Дина пропали, вместе с пальцами провалились в податливую глубину.

\- Да.

Больше слов не было, они не за этим собрались. Рыжий, горластый и всё равно идеальный Эйван родился спустя девять месяцев. Ромэн был счастлив. А Дин без ума от него до сих пор.

А «Приют вурдалака» Сэм всё-таки разорил. Вернее облагородил, не в формулировках суть. Он просто не намеревался терпеть, чтобы так близко от его дома, у стен родового гнезда кто-то держал бордель.


End file.
